


Se relever

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [175]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FIFA World Cup 2018, German National Team, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Thomas était totalement abattu après cette défaite face à la Corée du Sud.





	Se relever

Se relever

  
Thomas soufflait rapidement, sa respiration hachée, cherchant de l'air désespérément. Ils venaient de perdre. Ils étaient éliminés en phase de poule. C'était ridicule. Ils passaient de champions du monde aux gars ridicules battus par la Corée du Sud. Ouais, ils étaient vraiment ridicules, une vraie honte par rapport à Philipp, Miro, Basti et tous les autres du Brésil. Thomas arrivait à peine à respirer, totalement désespéré, battu par la douleur. Ses poumons refusaient de l'aider, il allait peut-être mourir étouffé par les mains désobligeantes de la cruauté. Il avait si mal... Thomas pouvait voir à travers ses larmes que Manu enlassait Joshua, que Mats pestait faiblement et que bien d'autres se désolaient. Putain, il serait ridicule en revenant à Munich, tout le monde se foutrait de lui, de la catastrophe qu'il était. Thomas gémit alors qu'un bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille et le collait contre la poitrine de quelqu'un. Il retrouva une petite respiration malgré sa peine, ses lèvres s'ouvrant douloureusement à chaque expiration, la pilule était loin d'être passée.

  
''Sèche tes larmes Thomas, garde les pour une prochaine victoire. Tu te relèveras, tu verras... Tout va bien se passer.'' Mario Gomez lui susurra dans l'oreille, Thomas eut un léger frisson à ses mots, il devait vraiment être pitoyable sur le terrain russe

''Mario... Est-ce que... Est-ce que Miro et les autres...?'' Thomas n'avait pas la force de conclure, il était risible avec ses larmes ravageant ses joues

''Ils sont fiers de toi Thomas.''

''Comment pourraient-ils l'être Mario, tu as vu le match !''

''Ils sont fières de l'homme que tu deviens, ils sont fiers de te voir porter le maillot national et de te voir t'amuser sur le terrain. Quand on a signé, on savait tous les deux qu'on vivrait aussi des défaites, il faut juste apprendre à se relever, comme en 2012.'' Mario lui dit en embrassant ses cheveux, Thomas essuya ses larmes en continuant de l'écouter, il apprendrait à se relever de cette défaite, comme l'avait dit son ami.

  
Fin


End file.
